In My Enemy's Arms
by Augusta1723
Summary: When Link gets injured by a pack of vicious wolfos, the one person who saves him is the one one he must destroy. But when Ganondorf reveals his true side to Link, what will he do? Is Ganon truly a lonely person? Yaoiyumyums! Don't like, don't read. Contai


**In My Enemy's Arms**

**A.N.: This is my first time writing a fanfic involving yaoi so bear with me.  
I'm indeed a yaoi fan so I'm gonna try this little idea I thought up in my sleep. This fan fiction contains strong sexual content and nudity. You have been warned, mortals!**

**This work settles on more Link/Ganondorf ( please don't shoot me…) and I have a different point of view on his character. It's a little funny but that's up to you. If you don't like yaoi, then GO AWAY! Other than that, enjoy.**

**In My Enemy's Arms**

Link

_" Where am I? I feel so sore…What the--why are these bandages wrapped around my chest? What the heck happened to me?"_

I ask myself these as I'm waking up from unsetting pain…The only thing I remember is that I was at the entrance to the Forest Temple. I

was fighting a vicious pack of wolfos that were blocking my way. Darn creatures…I killed half of their brethren but that didn't stop them

from pouncing on me like a fresh piece of meat. I feel so sleepy yet I can't close my eyes. But I have to try…

Link was heavily injured from the sudden attack but he still didn't understand why he's in Gerudo Fortress. Over at the table, reading a

novel, and eating the most finest of fruits was Ganondorf. He just gazed at the young man, not saying a word.

Ganondorf

_" Is he awake? He seems to be waking up. What a stupid young man he is, running into the forest like that. Yet he's so gentle-_

_looking, sweet and he's beautiful. So, so beautiful. I would never hurt Link. I love him. I wonder if he knows I'm the one that _

_saved him…oh well. Time to have some dinner._

Ganondorf started to get up from his seat until he heard his hero's voice. He knows what he has done but he is more than willing to make

up for those mistakes with Link. He understood why he would be so angry at Ganondorf but he just smiled sweetly at him.

_" Why did you save me?",_ Link asked, with a suspicious look on his face.

Ganondorf began to blush, only causing more confusion in Link. However, he wanted Link to know how much he had loved the hero of

time. So, taking a deep breath, he walked over to him and sat gently on the bed.

_"Because I care about you, whether you hate me or love me. Link…I have feelings for you. I don't know why but I don't ever _

_want you to think I'm a sicko. The type of feelings I have for are so deep, I had to pretend I hated you in order for you to stay _

_away until I was ready to tell you. Now that I have, It's up to you, Link. I would perfectly understand why you would reject me. _

_But I will always have you in my heart.",_ Ganondorf said, holding his hand to his chest.

Link was torn. He never thought the king of evil felt that way about him. He loved him. But would let him go if he didn't want to be with

him. However, what Ganondorf said spoke volume and touched him in a way he never knew. And before he could say anything, he fear

was confirmed by seeing something no one would believe. Ganondorf was crying, holding his head down, waiting for Link's rejection.

Instead, Link slowly got out of the bed and walked to his rescuer. But his body wasn't fully recovered yet and he collapsed into

Ganondorf's arms. This worried him and he helped Link back to his feet.

_" What do you think you're doing out of bed, Link? You are in no condition to be walking yet.",_ he said, picking Link up and

laying him on the bed lovingly. Link's body responded to Ganondorf picking him up and he was blushing ferociously, wanting him to do

more than pick him up.

Ganondorf sat on the bed to see if Link was asleep. But Link couldn't sleep. Not after he set his body on fire with a single gesture. So

Link got up again, this time moving close to his lover, gently touching his lips.

_"Soft…and tender.",_ Link grinned. Slowly he moved close to Ganon's lips and pressed his own to them, tenderly. Ganondorf brought

his hand up to touch Link's red-hot cheek. He then, without resistance, he slipped his tongue into Link's mouth, stroking his mouth in

ways Link had not quite figured out.

_"mmmmm……",_ Link moaned, enjoying the feeling of Ganon's tongue tickling his.

Ganondorf then pulled Link onto his lap and continued kissing Link passionately. Link grew very desperate and flipped Ganon on his

back, kissing and licking every inch of him and stripping him of his protective armor and the rest of his clothing. He then looked at him.

Solid. Dark. And oh so delicious. Link then removed his blankets and slid between Ganon's legs. He looked at his swollen erection, in

amazement. He then kissed the top of his member, moved down to the hilt, licking and kissing and,(you get the idea),sending Ganon into

a world of intense pleasure. He laced his fingers into Link's soft, blond locks.

_"oh, Link…"_ He moaned in delight from Link's ministrations. This only caused Link to work his member even harder, determined to

make Ganon succumb to his teasing. And he did. Ganon cried out as he released himself into Link's mouth, which he easily swallowed

every drop of his essence, kissed his shaft one last time before moving back up to face his beloved.

_" How was that for a hero,hmm?",_ Link asked, an evil grin plastered on his innocent looks.

_" You were amazing…but…",_ Ganon said, still panting.

_"But what?",_ Link said.

_"Once I'm done with you…you'll be knocked-out.",_ Ganondorf said, a look that gave Link chills down his spine.

_"What are you--",_ Before Link could finish, Ganon quickly undressed Link and laid him on the bed, kissing his lips, neck, throat, moving

to his nipples. Link was surprised and horny, letting out moans and whimpers of delight. Ganondorf kissed, licked, and teased him until

the young hylian was crying out in mercy to relieve him of this sexual pain that was consuming him in masses. But Ganon was not done.

He slowly moved to Link's hot, wet , and unmistakably hard member. Link's eyes were closed in complete happiness but shot open

when he felt something hot and wet touch him in his most private place. Ganondorf licked the underside and began to move his lips, teeth,

and tongue in a sensual rhythm that sent Link's mind over the edge. Link's eyes were tightly closed and he was practically screaming

(ouch…) in pleasure.

_"oh, Din…",_ Link moaned softly. Ganondorf licked the tip of his erection and gave it a firm suck(bad word). Link was panting, trying

hard not to lose control. But Ganon had other ideas. He lifted Link up onto his lap and asked him a question.

_"Do you trust me, Link?",_ Ganondorf asked, giving Link's bottom a firm squeeze. Link just blushed and nodded, stroking Ganon's

member. So Ganondorf reached over by his nightstand and took out a bottle of oil. Link was scared but he knows Ganon wouldn't hurt

him intentionally. Ganon carefully placed one finger inside of Link. Link was in pain, Ganon knew, because of the clenched teeth and

furrowed eye brows. He kissed Link's forehead, simply hurt by Link's discomfort. But Link's lips curved into a smile, which reassured

Ganon that he insert another finger. The pain was still there but Link felt Ganon hit a sweet spot. Link threw his head back, groaning in

delight from this experience. Ganondorf then stretched Link to fit him perfectly, knowing if he's not careful, he could damage his love for

Link. Then Ganon placed Link at the top of his swollen member and stroked Link's cheek.

_" Are you absolutely sure about this, Link?",_ Ganondorf asked again, making sure that he was telling the truth.

Link just gave a firm squeeze on Ganondorf's member and kissed him deeply.

_"Just do it, Ganon…please…",_ Link whispered passionately.

So he carefully placed him on his member and waited for Link to adjust himself to Ganondorf. He held on to Link, who was already

moving slowly against him. Without harming him, Ganondorf moved in and out of Link in slow, sensual strokes. Link sped up a little,

causing their swollen members to move against each other. He moaned in intense pleasure, moving up to kiss Ganondorf, who deepened

it without fear. His moaning was escalating and, crying out in ecstasy,Link released his seed onto Ganondorf's toned stomach.He then

laid his head on Ganon's shoulder, still breathing heavily from his delightful experience. He removed himself from Link, grabbed the

blankets to cover him and his beloved.

_"Am I still your enemy?",_ Ganondorf asked, facing Link, who was in content from the whole thing.

_"Noo…You are not my enemy…you're my sworn lover.",_ Link said, giving him a hungry kiss before falling asleep in the king of evil's arms.

Ganondorf just smiled and kissed his sweat-bathed head, as he too fell asleep by Link's nude body, still smiling because he and Link loved each other, ending the old feuds and starting a new life.

**A.N.: Man! That was a beautiful love story. But I want to know what you think!**


End file.
